Futurepast
Futurepast is the tenth episode of the ''Logan's Run'' television series. It first aired 2 January 1978 on CBS. (The series was preempted the following week by Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown on 9 January 1978) Summary Two Sandmen pursue Logan and the others in a "high-speed" chase. Logan has Rem take the wheel and jumps out as they enter a box canyon. The two Sandmen approach the solarcraft to find that Logan is not in it. Logan gets the drop on the two Sandmen and Rem takes a piece of the groundcar's circuitry with them so that they can not follow. While driving along a road they come across a strange building nestled in the trees. Rem remarks that it might be a temple or an observatory. When they arrive at the building they meet a woman tending to a bird. She invites them into the 'station' and offers them a drink which has been sensitized to their needs. Rem does not drink and so introductions all around. Ariana, as we learn her name, offers to reenergize Rem who ash she nudges by sparks rather badly. Logan and Jessica find a room with several beds on it. Jessica is attracted by the pillows and the music that the beds emit when you lie on them. Jessica compares it to being home as she drifts quickly off to sleep. Ariana fiddles with Rem and his loose terminal. A screen attracts her attention and she excuses herself to attend to something. She enters the room where Logan and Jessica are sleeping and attaches metal plates to their heads. She then return to finish the job on Rem who once again starts sparking. Rem does not feel comfortable sparking like a pinwheel. Rem feels that it is Ariana is making him spark. Their discussion is ended by the console displays. Ariana wonders why they would enter 'B' level so soon. Rem is confused as to what is going on. Rem is surprised by the fact that Ariana seems to be monitoring Logan and Jessica. Ariana says that she is just doing what she is supposed to do. On another screen a moving dot is shown representing Francis getting closer Francis and another sandman have lost the track of Logan. The other Sandman, Clay, talks Francis into waiting the night out in a clearing. Back in the sleeping room Rem wonders what the plates on Logan's and Jessica's heads are. Ariana reveals that all clients wear them and that this is a dream analysis station. Ariana is confused by Rem not knowing about the stations function. Rem goes to remove the metal strips from his friends heads but is warned of my Ariana as it could be very dangerous to remove them during the analysis. The dream cycle must be completed. The dreams range from A to D. Most dreamers burn out their anxieties in the B and C range. Rem wonders what D level is for. Ariana explains that it hardly ever happens but 'D' is for death. Rem finds out that Ariana is an android. Ariana assures Rem that they should be fine. Rem does not think so. How can an android know what a normal human dream is like. Dream Sequence #1 Logan Logan is alone walking across a barren landscape when he falls. He is then trapped behind a closing wall while laughing voices taunt him as a traitor and how he betrayed the city of domes. As he draws his gun is pulled from his hand and then vanishes. The voices turn out to be Sandmen Logan asks them how they found Sanctuary. The Sandmen tell him he is back in the city of domes. The three Sandmen approach with guns drawn asking him if he is afraid to die. Dream Sequence #2 Jessica Jessica is dreaming of Carousel through some stock footage form the pilot. Jessica is running in circles shouting that it is not her time and that it is all a lie. There is no renewal. As she shouts a sinister figure in black grabs her and forces a Carousel death mask onto her. He has a large red flashing lifeclock on his chest and a flamegun. Back in the waking world Ariana and Rem look on. Ariana says that they are dreaming about death. Rem says that they must be dreaming of Carousel in the City of Domes. Ariana wonders if Rem is annoyed with her. She says that she is sorry for what is happening to her friends. Ariana says that Rem is being too rigid. While they bicker the console starts making noise again and draws their attention to their dreams. Dream Sequence #3 Logan Logan hears Jessica crying out but is moving in slow motion. There is a montage from earlier episodes. The skeletons from the pilot. Mr. Borden sneaking into the solarcraft and capturing Jessica at night from Capture. Logan continues to hear the voice. He thinks it is coming from a door at the top of a staircase. It is closing as the approaches when he gets to the top of the stairs he turns around to find the stairs gone and a mirror with himself telling him to 'not be a fool' and ' that he can move faster without her' Back in the real world Ariana wonders why they have already entered 'C' level. She goes to check on the main power source as their might be an error. Francis is pacing around. He does not like waiting around. Clay wonders if he will be getting any sleep at all. Francis replies 'they are out there somewhere.' Back at the station, Ariana is flipping some switches on a console in the sleeping room. She has found no error. Rem asks more about 'c' cycle and what it is. Ariana tells him that the machine feeds on the deeper anxieties and the fears of the hidden self. Rem and Ariana compare human an android strengths and weaknesses. Rem says that he understands ambitions and terror but not love. Rem wonders about love. Rem looks at Ariana and has some touching moments. Then realize that it is impossible for them to be in love. Dream Sequence # 4 Logan, or maybe it is Jessica dreaming, thinks he/she is back in Nursery. Logan asks Jessica why she is there as it is off limits to everyone. Jessica enters the Nursery and there is confronted by two huge austere women. Jessica asks if the woman could be her mother. Jessica runs away and reaches her hand out from her bed for Logan. Ariana can not understand why they are moving from cycle to cycle so quickly. Ariana looks at the grid map. Rem realizes that the Sandmen are coming. Rem wants to wake Logan and Jessica. Dream Sequence #5 Jessica is running down a corridor calling for her mother but she stops dead. At the other end of the corridor is the sinister man in black. He approaches down a set of stairs. Jessica turns to run away, not only in slow motion but repeating the move several times as the man gets closer. She just can not get away. Rem notices that the patterns are changing. Ariana reveals that all humans have a deep wish to die. Rem tells her the machines are wrong. Logan and Jessica want to live. the camera zooms in on the strange colored patterns on the screen representing their dreams. Back in the dream room Rem wonders what would happen if the cranial devices were to be removed. Rem goes to recheck her data. He pulls out his handy tuning fork device and points it at Ariana and causes her to stop in mid move. Francis is growing impatient and order the other sandman to move out though it will not even be light for another hour. Rem apologizes when Ariana arrives with a gun in her hand. Rem asks for her help as he can not learn enough about the station to help his friends. They have a few mutual admiration lines of dialogue. Dream Sequence #6 Logan Logan is running down a strange hallway with funny painted arches at the top. There he sees Jessica leaning up against a wall. He tries to get her to come with him. Jessica wants to go back to the Nursery. Logan comforts Jessica. Logan promises her that they will reach Sanctuary,. The man in the sinister suit reappears with his flamegun. Jessica tries to protect Logan. Jessica offers her life for Logan's. The sinister man ask Jessica if he frees Logan if she will go with him and do whatever he asks. Jessica gives her hand to the sinister man. Francis and friend are traveling up the winding mountain road. The signal is getting stronger. They get out and walk on foot towards the building. Ariana realizes the reason for Logan's and Jessica's dreaming is that they come from a 'death culture' and goes to do some work on the main power center. The Sandmen arrive outside the building and look inside Logan's solarcraft. Ariana realigns the main circuits to give them 30 dreamless seconds in which they can remove the plates. Francis orders the other sandman to look for an exit around back. Ariana informs Rem that the Sandmen has arrived, with 2 minutes left before the dreamless period of time. Ariana insists on defending the station even though Rem volunteered to do it. Jessica seems once again to be back in Carousel. The man asks her if she is afraid of him and commands her to look into his eyes. He asks her what she sees and she sees darkness. In his eyes she sees the death of love. The sinister man asks her if she wants to wake from her dream. Jessica seems to be getting turned on by this death figure. She pulls the mask off to reveal it was Francis she was dreaming of. She wakes up with a scream to find Logan and Rem. Outside the Sandmen discovers that there is only the one way in. They walk up the stairs and encounter Ariana. She tells them that the station is empty but Francis insists on searching the station. Ariana tries to shoot one sandman but Francis is faster and shoots her only to discover she was just another android. Logan Rem and Jessica enter the main room of the station (recycled from the Crypt's cryo chamber set) Rem informs them about Ariana defense, but they are quickly surrounded by the two Sandmen. Logan is disarmed. Rem asks what happened to Ariana. Francis says' You didn't expect that a machine would keep me form Logan did you?' Francis asks Logan if this building in the woods is actually sanctuary. Logan replies no. Francis says that they did not find it because it does not exist. Logan lets out part of a word which spurs Francis' imagination. Logan tells Francis that the station is a transmitter station set up by other runners. Logan tries to cut a deal to let Rem and Jessica free. Francis gives his word if Logan will show him how to use the equipment. Logan shows Francis to the sleeping room. Rem spews out some nice lies. They put the metal plate on the other Sandman's head and turn on the device. As the power builds up Clay drops his gun. Logan grabs the gun and gets the drop on Francis. He tells Francis that life is a dream. Francis tries to talk him into going back but Logan freezes Francis with the gun. Outside Rem is looking at the beauty of the fallen Ariana. Logan helps Rem lift Ariana up and he sets to repairing her. By the next scene she is looking well but feeling a bit stiff. Ariana asks Rem if he has to leave and if he will come back someday. Rem asks a favor of Ariana. Out of curiosity Rem wants to kiss Ariana would cause him to spark. Rem and Ariana kiss and Rem sparks again. Rem seems elated, but Ariana sheds a single tear. Rem is astounded by this at first then accounts tot he the beryllium, that he used in her repair. Rem says a sad farewell and leaves Ariana alone. The solarcraft is seen driving away. Category:Series Category:Logan's Index